break through
by Alicat123
Summary: Diego finds some help to capture Gutt's ship from an unlikely bunch of ? Read to find out! This will have a sequel! Oh! This story contains violence and vulgar language ect... Summary is in more dept inside :)


**Ok guys, So i will start this story! (hopefully) You guys and girls will be able to understand I have shed loads of things on at the moment! So I will not be updating regularly! I hope you lot can understand. OK! Right. Here Is the back story. It is set just after Manny, Sid ,Diego and Shira land at switchback cove. In order to take Gutt's Ship, Diego finds an unlikely set of stranded ******, ******* . And asks for these bunch of lads to help him; manny and Sid To get that ship. But these lot are ruthless! what impact do they have with Shira? Well... You wont find out in the first chapter, so your going to have to stick around for a while :P**

She was freezing her tail off. These lot didn't care. And she was stuck on an ice berg with the 'scurvy crew'. Naturally Shira would probably have ripped everyone to shreds. At least that's what they 'think' she would do, but in reality. Shira really wanted to sleep and be warm again.

Right now, all she could see was a vast ocean as far as the eye could see. She was puzzled at how this tiny ice float was able to withstand a mammoth, two sloth's, a fully grown male sabre-tooth and herself. She prayed to god that switch back cove was somewhere out there in the abyss. Shira broke away from her thoughts and glanced at the saber, who was laying next to her, sprawled out, not cold and not seeming to give a damn about her being cold either. Well, he was her enemy.

She studied his careless, cold expression. Not fazed by the sub zero winds, 'stupid saber probably freezing on the inside. Just putting a brave face on that's all.' She fumed silently to herself tucking her front paws into her chest. She sighed and slouched back down again, listening to the commotion behind. Sid's granny had found a floating shell and thought it was a sandwich. Speaking of Sid's granny. She came up with new nickname for Shira, a rather annoying one to 'Snowy' and 'snow white'. Shira hated that she straight away went for the obvious error of her fur. And to Shira's surprise the male saber was close to her. Any others would of torn her apart, well any from her own pack.

A loud cracking sound protruded from the back as Sid managed to break some ice from the float. He bit his lip waiting for a scolding from his grandmother, which came without hesitation. Manny grumbled and stepped sideways unwillingly throwing Diego into Shira, who nearly fell in until Diego rose and grabbed her quickly back.

"we will never get back home at this rate" Diego grouched, lowering his head in shame. Shira growled facing him.

"maybe you should of thought of that before you sunk our ship!" she yelled.

Diego snorted

"you mean that floating petting zoo?" He chuckled. His voice was scarily deep when he was being 'menacing' but was teasing at times. His voice was pure authority, making him a worthy pack leader.

Shira unsheathed her claws and racked them into the ice. Diego glanced at them for a second as if wondering whether or not he wanted to take this challenge. He raised his head and glanced at Manny and smiled, Manny then glanced back at Shira and raised an eyebrow.

"your really going to start a fight, on an ice float with us?" Mann bellowed Deeply.

Shira raised an eyebrow.

" nope, just this ass-hole." She replied sweetly. To which she then nearly apologised when she saw Diego eyes narrow down and target her. Like a fire burning at the back of her skull, his Emerald eyes kept a calculating and pugnacious look.

"fine" He grunted. Then immediately smiled. He stood facing Shira and pushed her straight into the water. She coughed and spluttered, and in a flurry of paws she dragged her soaking body back on-board shivering. She stared daggers at the laughing 'ass-holes'

Her dripping fur clung to her, and made her look very slim. To witch Diego stared, but was soon knocked out of his glance by Manny who pushed his shoulder. Diego;s ears twitched and his attention became focused on some sort of sound. His head pointed towards the distant sound, and he sniffed the air.

"I can smell other animals! Look!" Diego motioned towards a figure in the distance, a black silhouetted island. Everyone's eye's lit up including Shira's as they began to paddle to shore.

The ice slab gently rested on the shore. And Diego layed out in the sand rolling on his back enjoying the warmth and resting a split second. Manny then surveyed the scene before him. Bright exotic plants and colours, which engulfed most f the island and border in front of them, acting as a barrier. Manny turned and faced his friends.

* * *

"Well. Where are we Shira... Shira?" Manny questioned looking for the tigress. They all went silent, until Diego jumped up and bolted for the woods. Manny instructed Sid and Granny to stay and make some sort of a camp for them.

Diego's heart pounded as his paws slammed against the earth, following the scent of Shira. her scent became fainter and fainter the further he ran, so he had to find her soon. But decided to wait for his friend.

Manny finally caught up to Diego, huffing and panting he gasped between breaths.

"give a guy a break Diego..." he was stopped when Diego hushed him.

He looked worriedly at Diego, who was twitching his ears left and right.

"something is wrong, I cant put my claw on what though. She hasn't gone far, she has almost disappeared." He looked around confused.

"Although, smell isnt what's giving her away... Its her earrings jingling around I can hear..." Deigo smirked sinking low to the ground.

He looked at manny, flashing a toothy grin.

He surveyed the area, getting a closer look. He kept still to the ground,making sure not to make a sound. He spotted a pair of gorgeous sapphire eyes glancing through a bush, peering at him. He snatched a glimpse of her in his Side view, her soft white pelt, which had gone very fine since she had dried off, this seemed to be the biggest give away.

He could just about make out her pink noes, and light blue earrings through the shrubs.

"Hey manny, did you ever hear about the sabers from the north, they have white coats? Yeah! I know they stick out a mile!" Diego sarcastically laughed.

'Real funny, now lets see what you got.' Shira spat.

A death defying roar pierced Diego's ears, as a white lighting bolt shot straight through the bush and smashed into Diego. Sending him rolling down an unexpected hill side, they fell. Shira landed on Diego forcing her claws in biting down and crippling Diego's paw. A loud snap and a roar followed as she put on more pressure, snapping Diego's paw joint. He grabbed her scruff taking Shira off guard, throwing her over His head. As if he didn't care about his joint.

His posture was threatening, worse than before. Sending shivers down her spine. He glanced down at his paw and waved it around, his rage was overwhelming him.

"You thought I would just wuss out did you? Well. Lucky you I was taught to act on the first move. I was with the south pack." He spat, slowly edging forward backing Shira into a tree. She gulped realising her mistakes. Firstly this saber was a tough git. Secondly, there was a reason her farther taught her never to fight a southerner. It's because they are trained in saber combat. Long ago they were thought to be the warriors of the saber kingdom. They split into separate packs after. This meant Diego could do some real damage if he wanted. That is until he sighed, closing his eyes. And giving in.

He then looked back at his paw. "Get back to Manny and the camp. Unless you would like me to knock you out cold, drag you back, snap you'r wrist, crack a rib of your's. Then get moving" he grunted.

Shira obeyed slowly tailing Diego, following him. Shira could not help but feel guilty, at how she broke his paw. But he didn't seem to mind. She slowly made her way next to him. He was limping badly, he was only using three paws to walk on.

The silence spoke a thousand words.

"I'm sorry." Shira timidly spoke. Hanging her head in shame, slightly looking up to see if he was looking. He stopped and looked back, frowning.

" Don't be. It's instinct. But learn it from me. You don't need to fight you'r way out of everything. Your a strong saber Shira. But we are stranded on an island together, whether you like it or not. We have to work together ok?" he exclaimed, he had a glint of annoyance in his eye.

"You seem annoyed?"she replied dryly, he huffed.

"take it this way, the first saber I come across in years only wants to fight, and shred my paw to pieces." he chuckled.

she was silent. She laughed when he fell.

"I was a afraid this was the case. Your just like every other saber. Hence I hang with herbivores there is much more personality, not your stereo typical...you know" he sarcastically chuckled. She frowned. She wasn't stereo typical, she had personality. Just did not show it. Because she was a pirate.

"i do have a personality..." She mumbled.

all of a sudden Diego shot up into the air, suspended in the trees. she was hit over the head with a butt of a weapon.

A tall lean figure sauntered up. Took a look at Diego, then gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Pirates..." his deep and British voice mumbled. And before Diego knew it. Everything went black.

* * *

rate, review and fav! I tried to keep Shira's personality... What did you think?


End file.
